<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my everything, my love. by m_ka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459976">my everything, my love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_ka/pseuds/m_ka'>m_ka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pining, Romance, theyre in love your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_ka/pseuds/m_ka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"hey techno tell me, what would you say if i went away and leave you?"<br/>"dream, look at me." dream slightly jumped as techno grabbed his face gently, "i would follow wherever you go, i'd do anything for you. you have no idea how much i love you dream you drive me insane." dream giggles, "do i now?"<br/>(one-shots maybe maybe)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my everything, my love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short vr short also have no idea what im doing el oh el enjoy mfs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"techno," 
it was nighttime. they were both standing in front of a pool staring at each others eyes, it's dark but the pool was glowing blue, it was dark making the pool being the current source of light. the blue light was iluminating on dreams face, he felt like he could count dreams freckles, he could stare into his beautiful green eyes, he was his and techno was his. it felt like the world stopped, it felt like he had all the time in the world,
</p><p>
"yeah?" techno said while slowly caressing his cheeks and drawing circles under his eyes, dream leaned into the touch, almost chasing the feeling of warmth, closing his eyes for a brief moment, he sighed and pulled technos hand away,
</p><p>
"hey techno tell me, what would you say if i went away and leave you?" his face reeks of curiosity, he looked devious as if he was up to something. a sigh escaping technos lips, "dream, look at me." dream slightly jumped as techno grabbed his face gently, "i would follow wherever you go, i'd do anything for you. you have no idea how much i love you dream you drive me insane." dream giggles, "do i now?" he leaned in dangerously close, close enough to feel technos breath againts his lips. "would it be enough to make you stay if i tell you that you're the love of my life and that i would kill thousands of people for you dream?"
</p><p>
"it would dear, it certainly would." maybe time stopped when his lips met dreams, but the flutter only intensified. techno could only focus on how soft he felt against his mouth, it felt like the first time they did this all over again. he was his everything, his love, his life, he will be the death of him. they pulled away, sighing, "alright lets go back inside, it's not like we're gonna go swimming anytime soon." dream giggles while dragging techno back inside their apartment, "yeah, yeah that sounds nice." he said wrapping his hands around dreams waist, resting his head on his neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was bored omg stfuu i have no idea what im doing lawl ex dee tell me if yall want part two or sumn im just testing the waters anyways give me kudos or recs and MAYBE i'll do a chapter two probably one-shots</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>